Chase and Skye (its now or never)
Chase and Skye (Its now or never) Summary:When Chase tried to ask Skye on a date everything goes wrong. Can Chase and the Paw patrol help before time runs out. Characters: (Main) Chase Skye Ryder (Minor) Pups Everest Mayor Humdinger Katie Jake Story Chapter 1 How should I ask her It was a sunny day in Adventure Bay.Paw Patrol were playing volleyball at the Beach.Chase was wondering how he was going to ask Skye on a date. Chase:How do I ask her. Marshall: Just tell her how you feel. Chase:WOAH!!!What are you doing. Marshall: thinking how you should ask Skye out. Ryder:Hey pups wanna play volleyball. Chase: No thanks. Marshall: No Skye:Hey Chase,Hey Marshall Marshall:Yo Skye what's up Chase:H-Hey Beauti-I-Mean Skye he he Skye:Ammmm... Chase Chase:Yes Skye Marshall:Let's wash our trucks Chase and Skye:Why? Marshall:A bird pooped on my windscreen. Chapter 2 Pull Over Skye:Well I'm going to Katie's bye! Chase:Bye Beautiful Skye:What was that. Chase:Well I was thinking maybe you were hungry and you wanted to go Mr Porters. Skye:Awwwww...Chase (Chase Blushes) Katie: Hey Skye Skye:Chase maybe you could pick me up at Mr Porter.at 6 Chase: OK While Katie and Skye were walking a van stopped ahead of them.Katie was worried but Skye wasn't. Skye:Katie why did you stop? Katie:Well the van... Skye behind you!!! Ryder heard this. Suddenly Skye was dragged and pushed into the van. Chase:No Skye!!!! I'm coming Chase tried to pull them over but the van would not stop. Chase:Pull over to the side of the road NOW!!! Skye:save me Chase: I'm trying Suddenly the van knocked Chase off cliff road. Luckily Chase landed safely in snow. He contacted Everest about the vans. Everest: Chase a van passed here about 5Mins ago. Chase started to cry Everest:What's wrong (Chase hung up) Jake:What's wrong Everest. Everest: I don't know but I'm going to find out. Jake: OK bye. Chapter 3 The pair up Everest Arrives at the lookout.All the pups are sad. Everest: Hey guys where's Chase and Skye. Zuma: Everest come here. Everest:OK Zuma: Skye was pupnapped and Chase didn't come back after he went after the van. Everest: That's why he was talking about a van. Chase arrived back and was delighted to see Everest. Chase: Great Everest your here let's go. Everest: Wow Chase where are we going. Chase: To find Skye Everest: Why me?? Chase: You have a good nose. Everest: Ummm thanks (Blushes) Chase:Let's Go Ryder :No stop its getting late.Will do it tomorrow. Chase:Everest I'll call for u at 1 am Everest: What? Its now 1 am Chase: Pss Everest Everest: What Who's there Chase:Its me let's go ,we have to save my princess. Everest:Am I tired or did you just say that!? Chase: Am... Your just tired! Chapter 4 Off to Skye!!! Everest: Am... Chase really the woods, its pretty dark. Chase:What Everest do you want to hold my paw (says sarcastically) Everest:no I wish Marshall was here. Chase:Wait you love Marshall Everest: What isn't it obvious. Chase: Suppose. Everest: Wait Chase there it is. Chase:OK Everest let's bite some bas•••ds Everest: Chase watch your mouth. Chase:I'm sending in my drone. Chase clears the whole area accept the basement. Chase:Aha!!! There's my fairy Everest: What ?? Chase:OK im going in! Everest: Chase be safe Chase:I will Chapter 6 We've got company. (Sorry for short chapter)�� Chase:I'm going in Everest: I'll be the lookout. Chase sprints behind the house. Then two jeeps arrive. Everest: Chase wait come back!!! Chase doesn't here her.He goes to the basement and frees Skye. Chase: Skye I love. Skye:chase I love you Then they here footsteps coming down to the basement. Chase:Skye pretend your still tied up.I'll hide. Mayor Humdinger: Mmmmmm Skye what should I do.(licks Skyes cheek)after that Skye bit his nose.Then out of the shadows chase bites his hand. Chase:Skye follow me Skye:OK Chase:Everest start the engine. Everest: Off the trail Everest won't fail They all get in and drive off. Out of nowhere the van hits chases police truck. Skye is pulled off Chases police truck and lands on the roof of the van. Chase hits the van and causes it to lose control and head for a cliff.Chase keeps with it. Chase:Skye jump it NOW OR NEVER She takes the leap of faith and makes it ,they all drive off to the lookout. Chapter 7 Back at the,lookout. Ryder:Marshall give them medical attention. Marshall: Ruff X-ray screen Ryder:Rocky repair Chases police truck. Rocky:Green means go. Skye:Chase Chase:Ya Skye: what about that dinner. Everest:Marshall I love you Everest kisses Marshall on the lips for 1 minute. i Hope You Enjoyed That Story And don't forget to read Marshall and Chase save their ladies,Everest saves Chase. Goodbye And Plz comment☺